Video cameras are becoming more prevalent throughout major cities, large campuses, and corporate facilities. Thousands of video cameras may be distributed throughout a wide geographical area and a large number of mobile users such as first responders, namely, policemen, firefighters, security personnel, and the like might need to access the recorded video data. As camera counts increase, the demand for the video data also increases. Typically, video data and associated information are not easily available. Traditionally, video is monitored in central stations and relevant incident information is dispatched over radio to the first responders. There is a growing need, for practical, logistical, and economical reasons, to have video transmitted to users, such as, field personnel using mobile devices.
Current technologies allow mobile users to view video using a manual process, e.g., a user has to search through a large list of cameras before making a selection. Such process may take up valuable time, especially when real-time analysis of critical situations may be required. The need for an efficient solution to automatically get the right video to the right person at the right location at the right time is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.